Crossdressing Dance
by KuroKumo89
Summary: A oneshot about a themed dance and two gay guys what could be better. It's about my favorite pairing. Thanks CA as usual for the collab.


A one shot about my favorite pairing. Enjoy. Thanks N.S for editing. OC's included.

Crossdressing Dance

(Itachi's POV)

"This is impossible!" I screamed then breathed heavily.

"It's important that you wear the corset though. It gives you and hour-glass figure." Sallie said.

It felt like my lungs were being crushed! I couldn't even begin to hope to breathe.

"why? Why do I need that?" I wispered because my lungs wouldn't allow more. I thought I tasted my own blood.

"To be a convincing cross dresser!" She said pulling the corset strings once more before dropping her foot which had been digging into my back. This fact was the least of my concerns since my oxygen intake had decreased so dramatically in such a short time.

She handed me lacy almost fishnet stockings.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" I asked turning them over confusedly in my hands.

"You put them on your legs and they attach to your underwear like this." She said demonstrating with them off.

"That's stupid." I grumbled as she shoved them at me.

"No it's sexy now put them on." She insisted.

I struggled nearly to the ends of the earth with them. It took a while but as soon as they were on Sallie handed me as slip.

"Now what?" I groaned.

"It's a slip. It's to hide the lines and such of the corset." She replied.

"How many layers are you supposed to wear?" I asked.

"Alot." She said shortly as she just pulled the slip over my head. It was soft and silky. I was surprised at how comfortable it was. Then she pulled a black puffy skirt out of the closet.

"Okay what is that?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"It's a petticoat." She said. "It's a modern one made of tool."

I sighed 'You can't argue with her.' She handed me a beautiful victorian era dress. It was blood-red and trimmed with lace and ribbons. I put it on and discovered that it went all the way down to my ankles. Sallie came up behind me and buttoned the long trail of buttons that ran down the back.

"You look beautiful." She said.

"Shut up that makes me feel too much like a girl."

She laughed and then forced me down into a chair in front of her vainity. There was makeup everywhere on the table top. She took the brush and began brushing my long dark brown hair back into a ponytail.

"Put this headband on." She said handing me and elastic headband. "and go into the bathroom and wash your face with my daily gentle cleansing face wash and be careful not to spill any water on your dress."

"Fine, fine." I said waving off her nagging and rolling up my sleeves.

When i came out she put product in my hair and curled it with a curling iron. My hair fell into soft pretty ringlets by the time she finished. It smelled alittle burnt though. She poked and prodded and applied makeup and in thirty minutes I had lost all masculinity and looked like a midnight victorian princess. Kisame, of course, showed up just then.

"Well hello there cutie." He said

I glared at him but was surprised that I looked so much like a girl then again he was an idiot.

"Why don't you show me what's under that skirt of yours baby?" He said flirtily.

"Sure." I said lifting my skirt for him. He stared for a moment in shock and then fainted. Sallie was behind me laughing hysterically while holding out a pair of boots to me.

"Why do I have to do this? I feel too girly!" I whined.

"Well you're supposed to for tonight you are a girl." She said forcing me to sit yet again as she put the boots on and began lacing them up.

"But what if Sesshomaru doesn't like it? I mean he finally admitted that he's gay." I babbled, panic making what little breath i had catch in my chest.

"He'll love it because he'll think it's cute now go on it's time for you to go find him." She said finishing tying the boots.

She forced me to my feet and when I stood up suddenly the corset pinched my hips painfully.

"Ow." I grumbled

"Beauty is pain." she said pushing me out the door.

I walked through the moonlit courtyard alone. The only sound was the clicking of my heels against the pavement. It was cool and there was a breeze. the air tasted like fall. This felt way too much like a harlican romance novel. I saw him standing by the fountain, silhouetted in the moonlight. I wanted to run to him and leap into his arms but that would make it even more like a harlican romance. I walked ( with difficulty in the high heels ) up to him. He didn't seem to recognize me. I wondered breifly why he couldn't smell me but then remembered that Sallie had put alot of perfume on me. I smelled like a pungent boquet of roses which I didn't like at all. The fact that he didn't recognize me was quite amusing.

"Can I help you?" He asked coldly. Jeez was he this mean to everyone?

"Well since you're standing there alone and have been for a while." I took a gamble there but it seemed that way. He had that tired bored look on his face that he got when he had been waiting on me a while. "I thought maybe..." I trailed off staring at my feet. "We could go together." I said in a sheepish-girly voice.

"I'm sorry but I have to decline, I'm waiting for someone." He replied. His voice was icy and poliet. I'm glad he didn't treat me like this all the time. His words were like icy blades.

"Jesus Sesshy! You are just too polite!" I said laughing.

"Itachi?" He asked. His eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah." I said twirling in place so he could see all of me.

"You look beautiful! You make a very convincing girl." He said, his voice was warm again. I felt special ; I had wormed my way into a soft spot in his heart. He kissed my forehead and hugged me close.

"Do you not like it?" I saked treacing my fingers over his lapel.

"Why would you think that?" He said picking up one of the ringlets and played with it. I could feel the slight tug at my scalp. He loved it when I wore my hair down. I could feel his heart beating because we were pressed so close.

"Because...you're gay now if you were still bi then I would ask if you liked this better than me normally."

"Itachi." He sighed. "I love **you**. I don't care what you look like. I mean I think you're attractive no matter what. I am not attracted to anyone but you. I couldn't care less about anyone else." he said.

I buried my face in his chest. He smelled like expensive Armani cologne and japanese cherry blossoms. The soft fabric of his shirt against my cheek and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. "The feeling is mutual." I murmered. "You are the only one I ever loved and the only one I will ever love."

He kissed the top of my head softly.

"You look adorable." He breathed in my ear. I shivered as his warm breath touched the soft skin of my ear. My cheeks burned with a deep blush. He ran his hands over the contours of my torso causing me to shiver again.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"No. Can we stay here and just dance here. I don't want to be with other people. I just want to be alone with you." I said blushing deeper and looking down.

He smiled. He understood me more than anyone else ever could. He took my hand and placed one hand on the small of my back. We began to slowly twirl around.

I wasn't good at dancing but I felt light and happy to be in his arms. He put both arms around my waist as we swayed. It was dizzying to twirl around for so long; it made my eyes spin after a while. I was greatful that we stopped spinning and now we were closer together. My skirt billowed in the chilly breeze. I looked up at his eyes that were washed silver in the moonlight.

I ran my hands along his neck. I was slender and strong much like the rest of his body, his sexy body...

"I love you." I said starring straight into his eyes. I was surprised that I was able to be so bold.

"I love you too Itachi." He said tilting my head up as he pressed his lips to mine. They were warm adn sort. My lips melted into his. His tougue ran acrossthe inside of my teeth and rolled over my tougue. I sivered and he chuckled.

"I see you still shiver huh?" He said jokingly.

"I know shut up?" I grumbled buring my face into his chest.

He laughed and lovingly stroked my hair. "It's cute."

"No it's not." I said my voice muffled by his shirt.

"Yes it is I think you're adorable." He crooned still stroking my hair.

I blushed and buried my face deeper to hide that. Our lives were truely combined into one. We ere inseperable now. I felt warm and comforted in his arms even though it was a cold night. The wind didn't seem to touch me though. I was happy and sare in his arms, my ear pressed to his chest listening to the rythmic beat of of his heart. I liked way his chest rumbled when he talked. Wispering 'I love you' in my ear. I was too happy for words. I was also amused by the way his heart rate sped up when I moved closer to him. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the moment. I was so happy that I'd found him, while we swayed in the moonlight just the two of us.


End file.
